Dynamic Objects
Invisigun Heroes contains many objects that your character can create or interact with. General Blast Barriers - Created when two projectiles collide. They are colored based on the impacting projectile color. The next shot will destroy a blast barrier. If not shot it will dissipate in 1 seconds. If a player is directly in front of one when it is created they are knock backed one tile and hard stunned for a short period. Windows - Windows in the border walls of the map allow rays of light onto the ground for a distance of two tiles. When players move over the rays, the light from the window completely disappears giving their position away. The light will return when a player steps away. Glaciarii Glaciarii Yeti - Yeti's emerge from tunnels in the wall of some Glaciarii maps. The yeti sends out a frozen breath trail in a straight line across the map spanning one tile. If a player collides with the frozen breath they are frozen in place for a short duration and are invulnerable while in the frozen state. A frozen player can be broken out with two shots or ability hits, they are then hard stunned for a brief period. Covered Igloos - Igloos are covered structures with more than one entry point that players can move through. Revealed players and shots can not be seen while inside an igloo. Proteus' drone, Carmen's blocks, and Phoebe's portals cannot be deployed inside of an igloo. Igloos come in various shapes and sizes and are indestructible. ARX-515 Security Cameras - Cameras appear in ARX-515 maps and will turn to follow players that are 1 tile away from them. Cameras can be destroyed in 5 hits. Proximity Gates (automatic) - Proximity gates are automatic gates that appear in ARX-515 maps and will open when a player is one square away, either directly in front of the gate opening or one square to either side. Gates can be jammed open for a short period after taking 3 hits by either an ability or shooting. Teleporters - They appear within ARX-515 maps and are used as to transport you from one teleporter to another (just like the name suggests). All teleporters have one corresponding teleporter that they interact with. Arenae Trigger Walls (player toggled) - Some Arenae maps feature trigger walls that can be retracted/extended through the floor by pressing a button on the map. There is a short delay before the button can be pressed again. If your hero is on a trigger wall tile as it rises through the floor, your hero will be pushed back and hard stunned. The map 'The Walls Are Alive' has automatic trigger walls that extend/retract on a timer. Falling Sand - Falling sand creates sand piles that span 1 tile that gradually grow in size over time. These sand piles can be destroyed hitting them with either a shot/ability and by stepping on them after they have reached a certain size. When destroyed another pile will begin to grow in its place. When shooting through the sand the speed of that shot is reduced. Craterus Living Embers - Spawned from some lava flows on maps within Craterus. They move about the landscape. One shot will destroy them but take care, bumping into them will hard stun a player as well as knock them back a single tile. Mine Carts - Mine carts appear in various sizes on maps within Craterus and are seen on tracks. Players can shoot or bump into mine carts to move them along a track. If a moving mine cart hits another player it will light up the color of the player it has hit. Carmen's blocks will block the mine cart from moving. Meteors - These falling rocks appear within Craterus and periodically fall from the sky at different speeds. A shadow indicates which tile they will fall in. Upon hitting the ground they immediately explode which creates a blast radius of 2.5. If a player is further away from that point and still within the range of the blast, they are knocked back and hard stunned. The closer a player is to the center the farther away they get knocked back with a max knock back distance of 6 tiles and a min of 0 if they are directly underneath it when it explodes. If a player is a single tile outside of the range of the blast they are revealed for a brief period.